Rose Butler
by applejack1
Summary: Grell cousin becomes a maid at Phantomhive. The undertakers son comes for a visit. His mom a villian comes to play. Secrets will be unlocked, villian's will come to play, is Phantomhive manor safe or will it be destroyed? Will Rose get her dream or will it be crushed? What will the decision that may just ripe a friendship apart will the desision of one man be deadly for others?


This story is Sexypet777 idea of a story and I helped her. She says" without my help this story wouldn't be a success"? ENJOY!

 **P.O.V Rose(Sexpet777s character)**

 **I held onto my skirt tightly as the taxi continued to drive through he large, overwhelming town of London. The drive felt like forever. Of course, I felt tried from a long ride; though the nighttime in this city had help with that. Headlights lit the town, like a subway with bright orange lights. I'd rather be in candlelight, which is much calmer than city lights. I looked up to the sky. Dark clouds...? They covered all the stars and the moon. Suddenly, the taxi turned to a left, snapping me out of my thoughts. For no reason what so ever, I had a bad feeling in my stomach. The glow of London faded behind us, and it soon became darker than night. Well... Mush more dark than usual. As we continued driving down this road,the feeling of uneasiness because stronger. Large trees on both sides of the road. Nothing but dirt in front of us. I couldn't help but wonder if this was the correct path to my cousin, Grell,lived. In his letters he made it sound so colorful and cheerful... But right now nothing looked colorful nor cheerful not one bit.I was about to ask the driver if he knew were he was going, until suddenly, we drove up to a large gate. The driver got out and unlocked the gate and opened it. He got back in it lookbegan to drive. The discomfort became so overwhelming I felt as if I was going to faint. I saw gardens pass us by. Well-trimed hedges,made it look like animals. Archs,flowers, it seemed like a place were royalty could live. We stopped. I looked to see a very large mansion. Now this really felt like royalty. It was so large, and so wide... Who knew that I may be working here." Phantomhive ". I flinched in suprise. The driver had finally spoke. He looked at the breathtaking mansion as if it was dirt." Phantomhive may look friendly, but it is nothing but demons, lips, blood, and betrayal. Be fooled by its lovely looks". He looked over at me." Be warned". He said. "As soon as you start living here, rumors, and black mail will be all on you". I blinked in absolute confusion. I wondered why people who scorn me for just doing my job, I was immediately terrified by the idea that people will yell at me for no reason at all. I would be so humiliated." Well, are you getting out or not"? I was snapped out of my thoughts.I grabbed my bags, got out of the car, and watched the taxi drive away. I looked at the giant, overwhelming house that stood before me. I slowly took small baby steps twbags it. The discomfort made me feel as if I would faint. I manesed. Slowly and timidly walked up to Phantomhive and quickly rang the door bell DING DONG! There was silence. I stood there on the steps blushing. Perhaps, I was at the house or maybe nobody was he..." She's here! Finally she's here"! Yep I'm at the right place. A red haired man,in his 20's or 30's, with glasses and green eyes opened the door grinning. I smiled. "Grell"! I cheered. "Rose"! We embraced in a hug." I thought you'd never come"! "Me neither". "It was that boring"?" Yep".Grell groaned." Jeez"!he mumbled." The trip UST has been boring"." You no idea"! I giggled. Grell grinned that crazy grin he grins." Well,come on in"! He cheered. I picked bags and walked in side. As soon as I walked in side, I dropped my bags as well as my jaw. It was wide place had stairs, a back and white marble floor, that shined, beautiful blue curtains, and lovely designs on the things and qintiques Grell smiled and put his arms in the air. "Welcome to Phantomhive"!" More like heavenhive". I mutters.**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYEDNEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!**


End file.
